Golf balls have been designed to provide certain playing characteristics. These characteristics generally include initial ball velocity, coefficient of restitution (CoR), compression, weight distribution and spin of the golf ball, which can be optimized for various types of players.
Golf balls can generally be divided into two classes: solid and wound. Solid golf balls include single-layer, dual-layer (i.e., solid core and a cover), and multi-layer (i.e., solid core of one or more layers and/or a cover of one or more layers) golf balls. Wound golf balls can include a solid, hollow, or fluid-filled center, surrounded by tensioned elastomeric thread, and a cover.
Generally, the hardness of a golf ball or a golf ball core is one among other factors used in designing golf balls. When a ball is hard, e.g., possessing high compression values and low deformation when struck by a club, it can have high CoR and high initial velocity after impact with a golf club. However, hard ball has a “hard” feel and is difficult to control on the greens. A softer ball, e.g., lower compression value and high deformation, has a “soft” feel and is easier to control with short iron clubs for greenside play. Recently developed solid balls have a core, at least one intermediate layer, and a cover. The intermediate layer improves other playing characteristics of solid balls, and can be made from thermoset or thermoplastic materials.
Recent advancements in golf ball design can produce golf balls with low compression for soft “feel” and high CoR for long flight distance. The CoR for low compression balls, however, decreases at higher impact speed with golf clubs.
Hence, there remains a need in the art for low compression golf balls that have high coefficient of restitution at low impact speeds and at high impact speeds.